izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Shoulder to Cry On
A/N: Another one of my crappy, pointless stories. This is a EATR/EATE story. WOO! Taylor was often picked on because she was different. Everyone thought she was so weird because she was an albino. She tried to get her mind off of it, but every time she did, Emil just had to come and remind her. It was a field trip day, and the class has gone to the beach. Taylor sat by herself in a cave, the only place she could sit without getting sunburned. "Stupid class," she mumbled to herself. "I don't need anyone to be friends with. Who cares what they think, huh?" She splashed the water with her feet. "What the hell does their opinion matter to me? I'm cool by myself. I guess I'm just awesome enough to be okay with not having any friends." She crossed her arms. "Why the hell should I care, anyway? I prefer to be alone." She always told herself this in hopes it would eliminate the pain. It never did, though. It never helped at all. She heard heard a noise from behind and looked over just in time to see Emil climbing out of the water and onto the lonely little island. "What do you want?" she growled. Emil smiled, almost sadistically. "I just wanted to comfort you is all." "You're a sadistic little freak, you know that?" "Aww, is our little Prussian upset?" "Go away. I don't even wanna hear your stupid voice at you, you sadistic little..." She stopped herself from saying the rest of the sentence. "Don't be so rude, I only want to help." "Yeah right..." Emil and Taylor could never mix. It wasn't anything personal, they simply just didn't mix. Emil sat down next to her. "I'm right here for you, crybaby. I can tell you need a shoulder to cry on, so I'm here." "I-I d-don't need you..." She started tearing up, and looked away to try to hide it. "I don't see why..." "Why what?" "I-I-I...I d-don't see why g-guys al-always think...th-that...girls need someone with them...s-so they can just cry on their shoulder..." Emil put an arm around Taylor. "I told you, I'm right here." "I...I...I do—" Her throat tightened and she couldn't continue. "What was that?" "I have some pride!" "Sometimes you have to swallow it, though, right? Like the time I called Lukas 'Með kærust bróður'?" This being said, Taylor had no option. Her pride was against it, but her mind willed her to just cry. It was Emil who was trying to comfort her; he never took advantage of anyones' weaknesses. Whether he hated them or not, it was unfair. Emil preffered to play by the "rules"when it came to picking on others. She wrapped her arms around Emil and cried on his shoulder. Emil was surprised by this; Taylor was the last person, besides Pechka and Ivan, to do something like this. Maybe she wasn't so tough under her hard shell after all.